Mírame, escucha y obedece
by Livie-Everything
Summary: —Eren, tus pantalones están sucios. Quítatelos. /Riren
1. Chapter 1

**SNK no me pertenece.**

Quería escribir algo sexy (¡Ja!) y _esto_ nació. Es un one-shot, aunque quizá agregue algo más después.

**Advertencias:** un poco de crack, escenas fuertes, slash/yaoi (hombre x hombre), hebefilia_/_pedofilia (considerando que Eren tiene quince años y Levi le dobla a edad).

* * *

—El piso ya está limpio, capitán—anunció Eren, tras esbozar una última floritura con el trapeador.

Desde su asiento detrás de un amplio escritorio, Levi observó detenidamente a Eren. Bajo la tenue luz de las velas una mueca de orgullo era más que evidente en su rostro juvenil.

No podía culpársele del todo; aun cuando se tratase de tareas tan simples como limpiar los despachos de sus superiores, Eren solía demostrar una determinación tremenda. Habitualmente su esfuerzo conducía a resultados óptimos, inclusive ante los exigentes estándares de Levi.

—No es suficiente.

Lamentablemente, su capitán parecía siempre encontrar un defecto en todo lo que hacía.

No era su culpa. Siendo su superior, Levi sólo quería verlo mejorar todo lo posible, y por ende lo presionaba con el firme propósito de ver los frutos de su esfuerzo.

Eren refunfuñó por lo bajo, y Levi fingió no escucharle antes de retomar la palabra.

—Para que el suelo quede "limpio" es necesario utilizar un paño, no un trapeador.

— ¿No es igual? —inquirió Eren, deteniéndose en seco en el centro del despacho de su capitán.

—No, usar un paño da resultados más precisos—enfatizando sus últimas palabras, abrió el primer compartimiento de su escritorio, y sacó un paño blanco de un tirón. Eren estuvo a punto de replicar, sin embargo fue interrumpido por la estoica y frívola mirada de Levi.

Levi extendió el brazo por encima de la mesa, ofreciéndole el paño y Eren se acercó para tomarlo. Las puntas de sus dedos se rozaron por un breve lapso y el contacto rebotó con una naturaleza eléctrica. Inmediatamente, Eren desvió la mirada simulando desinterés.

—No tengo nada para humedecer el paño—agregó Eren, una vez que escapó del estupor provocado por el inesperado contacto.

Levi enarcó la ceja, un par de inapropiadas e indecentes soluciones cruzaron su mente. Las apartó de inmediato, captando la sincera consternación de Eren, quien le contemplaba con sus brillantes ojos. Después de todo, lejos de limpiar el suelo, sus propuestas posiblemente sólo ensuciarían más la habitación.

—Entonces, restriégalo en seco—, y por debajo de aquel tono apático, una pizca de insinuación resultaba más que aparente.

Eren, sin comprender del todo, se agachó a regañadientes y apoyándose en sus rodillas comenzó a repasar cada centímetro del suelo con el paño seco.

—Buen chico.

Levi se removió en su asiento casi imperceptiblemente, una vez que encontró una posición cómoda cruzó las piernas con gracia. Tal vez apretando los muslos un poco más de lo que puede considerarse como necesario.

Intentó mantener la mirada fija en las velas que centelleaban sobre su escritorio. Las pequeñas llamaradas iluminaban la estancia y componían extrañas sombras en los sitios equívocos. Pero fue inútil. No sería capaz de encontrar algo lo adecuadamente interesante como para apartar sus dilatadas pupilas de su acompañante, o más bien de las atléticas piernas enfundadas en material blanco.

¿Por qué demonios el uniforme reglamentario consistía en un par de pantalones blancos? ¿Qué no sabían que la suciedad era más visible en esa clase de tela? Levi chasqueó la lengua, y finalmente en medio de cavilaciones inútiles y sumamente innecesarias, una idea surgió como luz entre bruma.

—Eren, tus pantalones están sucios—señaló.

—Estoy arrodillado sobre el suelo, por supuesto que no voy a estar muy limpio—, Levi interrumpió su inofensiva queja:

—Quítatelos—ordenó, monótonamente.

Eren se petrificó en su sitio, y se giró para encarar a Levi, con la solemne intensión de averiguar cuanta veracidad existía en su dictamen.

Por supuesto que estaba hablando en serio, aquellos firmes ojos grises no mentían. Nunca mentían.

—P-puedo lavarlos después, no se preocupe—reiteró Eren, culpando su mente por encontrar un contexto erróneo dentro de las palabras de Levi.

—A menos que no quieras someterte ante mis _métodos disciplinarios_, lo mejor sería que obedecieras.

Eren asintió con la cabeza y percibió su rostro encenderse. Primero sus dedos trabajaron en el cinturón que se ajustaba a la altura de sus caderas, con un errático movimiento lo retiró. Antes de continuar, clavó la vista en sus propias manos. El cinturón cayó al suelo en un tintineo metálico procedente de la hebilla tras chocar contra el pétreo suelo.

—Quiero que me mires a los ojos, Eren.

Levi se mostró complacido ante su inmediata sumisión, jamás había sentido un placer tan perverso ante la obediencia de uno de sus subordinados. Probablemente era por aquellos orbes enormes, casi felinos, que le observaban con una ingenuidad estimulante. La manera en que sus irises verdes centelleaban bajo la pobre iluminación le invitaba a acudir a su auxilio, a susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras mientras le despojaba de sus ropas.

Una vez que se hubo retirado el cinturón de sus caderas, fue más simple retirarse el resto del arnés de su equipo de maniobras. Levi lo contempló aflojarse cada una de las hebillas, y tuvo que suprimir un gruñido cuando advirtió como Eren mordisqueaba de su labio inferior con nerviosismo: enrojeciéndolo, hinchándolo e involuntariamente tornándolo más apetecible. Sus dedos largos temblaron cuando se ocupó de las perneras que se ajustaban a sus muslos

El resto de los cinturones flaquearon, pero Eren no las retiró por completo. Las botas se lo impedían. Levi no pudo omitir una leve sonrisa ante su inexperiencia; aquel porte erguido y firme de soldado sólo le hacía lucir más torpe. Una bota fue descartada al lado en un par de maniobras insípidas, inclusive Eren se atrevió a sacudir una pierna con pereza para despojarse la restante.

—Eren—reprendió Levi, no muy conforme con su desempeño. —Puedes hacerlo mejor.

—Sí, discúlpeme—, y sus mejillas trigueñas se encendieron.

Las manos de Eren serpentearon por su propio torso, rozando con lentitud la tela de su camisa. Entonces enroscó sus dedos entorno a los tirantes superiores, tironeó del cuero y soltó, el material chasqueó al golpear contra su pecho. Inclusive su respiración se tornó ligeramente más irregular ante el placentero dolor. Hubo otro crujido, y le secundó una sutil exhalación masculina, en esta ocasión proveniente de la garganta de Levi.

El ambiente se tornó sofocante, y Levi haló del cuello de su propia camisa. No bastaba con imaginarse el cuerpo que escondía bajo esas prendas. Necesitaba estudiar cada centímetro de su piel. ¿Acaso su abdomen estaría tostado por el sol? ¿Sus piernas serían tersas al toque o rígidas como las puntas de sus dedos?

Eren se despojó del resto del arnés con una lentitud tortuosa, tomándose su tiempo para mover sus caderas paulatinamente, a un ritmo sugerente, un patrón circular que luego daba una leve estocada al frente. Parecía disfrutarlo. Por sus labios entreabiertos escapaba un aliento errático.

— C-capitán—murmuró entrecortadamente, al mismo tiempo que jugaba con el botón de sus pantalones. Sonaba desesperado, con sus dedos rozando el inicio de su entrepierna por encima de la tela blanca.

—No—Levi volvió a objetar, suprimiendo las ganas de acercarse y retirar las manos de Eren de un manotazo. —No te quites los pantalones, todavía.

Era toda una visión, con manos trémulas que desabrochaban los botones de su camisa. Todo nerviosismo había sido remplazado por un efímero erotismo, continuó moviéndose entonces, tocando los planos lisos de su pecho por debajo de la tela. Descendía y subía, hasta que finalmente Eren se topó con sus vastos hombros y se quitó la camisa.

Levi observó los músculos de su abdomen contraerse ante sus leves movimiento. Captando una gota de sudor deslizarse por su estómago, deseó fervientemente recorrer aquella piel bronceada con su propia lengua.

— ¿Quiere tocarme? —la voz de Eren brotó ronca, en un gruñido de necesidad.

—Ven.

Eren obedeció y se acercó hacia Levi, quien le miraba expectante. Primero sintió la calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo, más ardiente que un cuerpo común. Después Eren posicionó todo su peso sobre su regazo, sus largas piernas apresando las de Levi.

—No te contengas—indicó Levi, y tras verlo apretar los ojos y morderse los labios, nuevamente se vio obligado a repetir antiguas órdenes. —Mírame, Eren.

Levi había dicho su nombre en un susurro áspero, y Eren se creyó capaz de alcanzar su inminente clímax de sólo escucharlo. Su erección _dolía_ en sus ajustados pantalones, ávida de atención. Ansiaba una pronta liberación, y quería más. No, _necesitaba _más. Movió sus caderas, y desobedeciendo ocultó su rostro en el níveo cuello de Levi.

— ¿Ansioso? —Eren gimió, y Levi posicionó ambas manos en sus caderas estrechas. —Si pudieras verte, tan desesperado porque te toque. Eres un niño impaciente, ¿no?

Enfatizando sus palabras, permitió que sus manos aprehendieran el trasero de Eren, apretando con fuerza y cediendo sucesivamente

—P-por favor.

—Suplícame.

—Tóqueme, por favor —rogó, al hablar su cálido aliento golpeteaba contra el cuello de Levi. —Capitán Levi, tóqueme.

—Desvístete, entonces.

No necesitó repetir sus palabras para obtener una respuesta. Eren se incorporó a medias, tan sólo lo suficiente como para bajarse los pantalones hasta los tobillos. En esa ocasión, sí lo miró a los ojos y el verde nublado de deseo se perdió en los hambrientos irises grisáceos que le observaban de vuelta.

Su entrepierna surgió, imponente y erguida, apuntando hacia el frente. Eren instintivamente tomó la mano derecha de Levi, y la posicionó sobre su ávido miembro.

Maldita sea, estaba _tan _caliente que resultaba abrumador. Eren ardía, y conforme sus gemidos quedos se convertían en jadeos entrecortados, su temperatura sólo parecía aumentar. Levi atendió su erección, masturbándolo con destreza y reconfortándose en ese asfixiante calor. A pesar de que la parte más racional de su cabeza le gritaba que su calor debía perturbarle, continuó acariciándolo. Inclusive lo apretó contra su pecho, sofocándose. Tanto, tanto calor.

Aunque el sudor no era de su gusto, los deliciosos gemidos que Eren articulaba compensaban lo empapado de su camisa.

—Levi—sus dedos se enterraron en sus muslos. El cuerpo de Eren temblaba espasmódico entre oleadas de intenso placer.

Sus estremecimientos se tornaron más violentos y antes de que Eren pudiese proferir un grito, Levi estampó su boca contra sus labios, callándolo. Penetró aquella boca inexperta con su fervorosa lengua y un espeso líquido caliente brotó de la rígida entrepierna que sostenía entre sus dedos, manchando su sudada camiseta y el abdomen desnudo de Eren.

—Que desagradable—farfulló Levi, restregando la semilla de Eren en el costado de sus pantalones.

—Lo siento.

Levi negó con su cabeza, restándole importancia. Se veía tan hermoso, con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio, las mejillas sonrosadas y el cuerpo tembloroso por el agotamiento. No permitiría que Eren se culpara por algo tan banal como ensuciarlo un poco.

—Ahora su pantalón también está sucio—señaló Eren, para después reírse débilmente.

—Será tu responsabilidad lavarlo, niño estúpido.

—Tengo otra idea para ayudarle.

No obstante, antes de que Eren pudiese arrodillarse para cumplir sus sucias alusiones, una figura borrosa irrumpió ruidosamente por la puerta. La madera azotó contra los muros, y retumbó fuertemente. Levi gruñó con molestia.

— ¡Creí que Eren estaba por transformarse! —se excusó Hanji, sin dignarse en darse media vuelta o fingir que no había visto nada. —Oí todos esos gritos y oh…

—Vete antes de que te arranque los ojos y los use de alimento para titanes—amenazó Levi, sombríamente.

Hanji soltó una risotada, no parecía perturbada por la amenaza, ni lucía incomoda por la aparente desnudez de Eren, quien en su último recurso, se había ocultado detrás del escritorio para volver a calzarse sus pantalones sucios.

—Vamos, debes contarme _todos_ los detalles—se burló, Hanji. —Es por el bien de la humanidad.

Levi gruñó en signo de irritación. Un asunto pendiente entre sus piernas gritaba por atención, y el chico que se vestía disimuladamente detrás de su escritorio tan sólo servía para afirmarle que no sería complacido esa noche.

—Discúlpeme, comandante Hanji—masculló Eren, incorporándose desde su escondite. Se abotonaba la camisa blanca, aunque con una torpeza increíble debido a que le era imposible concentrarse.

—No te disculpes, Eren—expresó. —Algo me dice que Levi fue quien te obligó.

Aunque el tono empleado por Hanji había sido de broma, Levi se tensó.

—No se preocupe— Eren finalizó con los botones de su camisa. Tragó saliva ruidosamente antes de proseguir: —No fue así.

—Es un alivio, saberlo. Pero dime, ¿no sentiste ninguna ansiedad por transformarte o…

—Calla, idiota. Lo estás incomodando—interrumpió Levi, desde su asiento. Observó a Eren, notando su inconformidad. Le resultaba inadmisible aceptar que escasos minutos atrás temblaba de placer entre sus brazos, ahora ni siquiera podía regresarle la mirada. Decidió escatimarle la vergüenza. —Eren, puedes retirarte si así lo deseas.

Eren no se quedó a deliberar acerca de la orden provista, se limitó a coger sus botas del suelo, y largarse mansamente.

— ¡Es necesario saber! —objetó Hanji, velozmente, una vez que se encontró a solas con Levi en el despacho. — ¿Y si el titán dentro de él está buscando una forma de reproducirse?

—Esa es la teoría más estúpida que has dicho hasta ahora.

Hanji colocó una de sus manos bajo su propia barbilla en un ademán reflexivo, y por escasos segundos pareció considerarlo.

—Cierto. Lo más plausible sería que buscase a una fémina para ello, aunque…—de súbito, sus curiosas pupilas se clavaron en un punto específico del suelo. Levi agradeció su repentino silencio, al menos se evitaba la molestia de callarla. —Vaya, Eren olvidó recoger su arnés.

Levi no dijo nada, sólo observó la enredadera de cinturones de cuero sobre el suelo de su oficina. El desorden le causó cierta ansiedad, y deseó incorporarse para tomar el arnés. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de Eren despojándose de los múltiples tirantes le hizo recobrar cierta rigidez entre sus piernas.

—¿Los dejaría ahí a propósito? —caviló Hanji, adivinando sus pensamientos. Una mueca perversa se apoderó de su rostro —Chico listo. Seguramente no quería disgustar a su capitán, dejándolo necesitado y…

—Largo —murmuró. —Vete antes de que te asesine con mis propias manos.

Pero Hanji era consciente de los límites de Levi, y le bastó con ojear brevemente la expresión fúnebre de Levi para saber que sus amenazas podían cumplirse. Se carcajeó nuevamente y lo dejó a solas.

Levi supuso que era demasiado tarde como para permanecer despierto, pero optó por permanecer en su despacho. Sopesando posibilidades, y observando la marabunta de cinturones que yacían junto a su asiento.

**.**

**Continuará… ¿o no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**En fin, querían **_**metederas**_**, tendrán **_**metederas**_**.**

**SNK no es mío.**

**Aclaraciones **_**previas: **_Eren está caliente porque es un titán (Con caliente me refiero a la temperatura, mente sucia). Dudo de la existencia del lubricante (en aquella época, obviamente ahora es real), así que improvisé. Se supone que iba a ser rudo, y nada bonito, pero pues, demonios. Ustedes lean, y cof cof, síganme en Tumblr (eren-has-anger-issues).

* * *

Levi observó la montaña de papeles que se apilaban sobre su escritorio, escrupulosamente ordenados en una simple pila perfecta. Casi como una síntesis de su obsesión con el orden.

Era aquella compulsión que le exigía un entorno jerarquizado y recto. Todo lo relacionado con el caos le molestaba a niveles insospechados. Le irritaba el calor, que le hacía sudar bajo el ambiente claustrofóbico de su despacho. Detestaba estar consciente de que no había sido él quien había limpiado su propio espacio, por lo que desconfiaba de la pulcritud del suelo. Odiaba sus prendas ultrajadas, manchadas de fluidos corporales que ni siquiera pertenecían a él. Detestaba oler a él, sentir todavía la sensación sofocante de su peso sobre él.

Pero sobretodo aborrecía-parcialmente- a Eren Yeager. Eren era el desastre mismo, la representación física de una ineludible falta de control. Era aquel impulso que le había presionado a despojarse de sus propios pantalones, que le hacía tomar con la mano izquierda los arneses fríos pertenecientes a su subordinado.

Porque mientras tuviese aquel recordatorio de su presencia en un par de cinturones de cuero, le era más simple utilizar la mano derecha para masturbarse.

No se molestó en sofocar un jadeo cuando su pulgar rozó la punta de su pene, que se endureció ante su propio toque desesperado.

Intentó enfocarse en ese placer culposo que le provocaba mover sus caderas sinuosamente, el compás errático de su mano era casi ansioso. Podía masturbarse tras su escritorio con destreza, pero en esos momentos lo que necesitaba era a alguien atendiéndole. La sensación de unos dedos ajenos acariciándolo no se comparaba a hacerlo por sí mismo.

En su cabeza lo maldijo. Detestaba que Eren fuese capaz de reducirlo a una enredadera de desesperación y avidez. Odiaba desearlo.

Un par de toques ante su puerta interrumpieron su poca concentración. Levi frunció el entrecejo y chasqueó la lengua, sin embargo no cesó el movimiento frenético de su mano.

—Largo, Hanji—vociferó, a pesar de su respiración inconsistente, le sorprendió la serenidad de su hablar.

No obtuvo respuesta más que un sepulcral silencio. Considerándose a solas, se permitió cerrar los ojos. Los dedos de su mano izquierda se cernieron con fuerza ante los cinturones percibiendo la frialdad del material, y en su cabeza aparecieron un par de orbes verdes, centelleantes ante el esplendor de la inocente juventud.

Por ende, Levi no escuchó el leve rechinar de la puerta al abrirse, ni el repiqueteo murmurante de ésta tras ser cerrada. No fue hasta que escuchó unos sigilosos pasos acercarse, que dirigió la vista hacia su inesperado acompañante. Primero observó unos pies descalzos, después una caótica cabellera marrón, y finalmente los ojos que tanto necesitaba ver.

—Capitán, perdone la interrupción.

La respuesta de Levi fue apartar su mano de su propia entrepierna, deteniéndose en seco. Eren se ruborizó casi imperceptiblemente.

—Supongo que "ahora mismo" sería un tiempo adecuado para devolverle el favor—farfulló Eren. Nomás le faltaba señalar su erección para verse más torpe. Ante los ojos de Levi, Eren no podía ser más adorable.

— ¿Favores? —inquirió Levi, a su vez, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y enarcando una elegante ceja. —No sabía que esta fuese una cuestión de _favores_.

—No exactamente—replicó Eren, acercándose. Sólo se detuvo cuando sus caderas chocaron contra la madera del escritorio. Casi podía palpar su desesperación, la forma nada disimulada en que Eren había rozado sus caderas contra el mueble para calmar su propio entusiasmo, friccionando sutilmente su entrepierna contra la madera. Maldita sea, el chico estaba más que listo para más. —Yo _quiero_…

Pero aquellos jóvenes ojos inquietos descendieron intrépidamente, justo al punto ciego que no alcanzaba a observar desde donde se encontraba. Su garganta hizo un movimiento casi imperceptible cuando Eren tragó saliva, frustrado al descubrir que no conseguiría nada al clavar sus pupilas en la superficie de la mesa. Era más que inútil intentar ver a través de la madera. Levi ante su silencio y sintiendo cierta reciprocidad hacia su desesperación, le alentó a que continuara.

—Dime qué quieres, Eren.

Su voz se limitaba a un tono condescendiente y alusivo, casi como un murmullo ronco y dominante, Eren al escucharlo se estremeció ligeramente.

—Permítame complacerlo—demandó, armándose de valor.

—¿Qué puede saber un niño como tú acerca del placer?

Eren pareció premeditar su respuesta.

—No mucho—se encogió de hombros. —Después de todo el beso que usted me dio fue el primero—, admitió sin escrúpulos, para después buscar contacto visual, no se conformó hasta obtener su completa atención. —Pero por ello estoy aquí. Estoy dispuesto a aprender todo lo que usted quiera enseñarme.

Levi dirigió una breve mirada hacia aquellos labios, que temblaban casi imperceptiblemente. Eren lucía tan inocente, susceptible a corromperse bajo sus manos expertas. Levi se encontraba dispuesto a acceder a su petición.

— ¿Acaso quieres otro beso? —inquirió Levi. En un chirrido sordo, impulsó su silla hacia atrás de modo que hubiese una gran brecha entre el escritorio y él. Espacio suficiente como para que otra persona se posicionara entre ambos muebles. —Entonces, ven y arrodíllate frente a mí. Gánatelo, niño.

Sin titubear, Eren se dispuso a rodear el escritorio, lucía sumamente nervioso mientras se posicionaba frente a Levi y se impulsaba hacia abajo. Al lapso que descendía en una parsimonia tortuosa, permitió que sus manos vagaran por el pecho cincelado de Levi, quien gruñó levemente en respuesta. Cuando sus rodillas chocaron silenciosamente contra el suelo, sus dedos se crisparon en la tela blanca de sus pantalones desabotonados.

Sus pupilas dilatadas contemplaron la erección que se alzaba frente a él. Un pálido miembro más corto que el suyo, pero con un grosor más considerable. Levi advirtió como un sonrojo invadía aquellas trigueñas mejillas e involuntariamente se endureció más ante su escrutinio, incrementando su desespero y las ansias de arremeter contra aquella boca. Eren parecía inseguro, por lo que Levi posicionó una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos castaños en un toque confortante.

Entonces, Eren acortó las distancias entre su boca y su miembro, sus vehementes labios se separaron consintiendo la salida de una rosácea lengua, y finalmente procuró una lamida experimental y precaria. Levi gruñó, sus dedos vibraron al aferrarse con mayor fuerza a su cabellera, incitándole a proseguir.

Una calidez húmeda le envolvió, y percibió con palpitante sensibilidad los movimientos inexpertos de su lengua al saborearle con avidez. Cuando la punta de su entrepierna golpeó contra su garganta vulnerable, ambos gimotearon en unísono. Levi frunció el entrecejo, irritado tras permitirse soltar un sonido tan vergonzoso, al contrario de Eren, quien sorprendido ante su involuntaria réplica, interpretó su gemido como un consentimiento para continuar.

—Cuidado con los dientes—farfulló Levi, fingiendo molestia.

Eren jadeante, y con los ojos entrecerrados, empezó a mover su cabeza para enfatizar los movimientos precipitados de su lengua. Pronto la humedad tórrida de su boca y los labios ansiosos que le succionaban con avidez se tornaron demasiado abrumadores, el placer aplastante y la sensación palpitante en la parte baja de su abdomen provocaron que embistiera contra Eren, proporcionando una estocada brusca.

Eren se separó entre jadeos secos, en búsqueda de oxígeno, con una mano acariciando su cuello, como si eso fuese capaz de disminuir la nueva molestia en su garganta.

—Capitán, por favor—suplicó, con la voz enronquecida, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba, de modo que sus rostros quedasen al mismo nivel. —Lo necesito dentro de mí.

Levi se sumergió en el verdor de sus ojos, al fondo escuchó el susurro de la tela al caer. Eren se desnudaba frente a él, nuevamente, y no obstante se encontraba imposibilitado para apartar la vista de aquella intensa mirada, colmada de un anhelo lacerante. Para Levi el declinar una visión tan sublime era casi un insulto. Él sería el único que lo vería tan vulnerable, el primero en tocarlo, el primero en depravar su cuerpo. Y como tal, quedaría grabado para siempre en su piel, forzosamente eterno en sus memorias.

Antes de que Eren pudiese colocarse en su regazo, Levi le interrumpió:

—Contra el escritorio.

Ruborizado, Eren acató las ordenes y retrocedió, sólo se detuvo cuando su trasero topó contra el borde del escritorio. Levi se puso de pie, deleitándose de su absoluta desnudez: sus piernas fuertes, sus masculinos brazos, su abdomen tonificado, y entre sus muslos, un miembro erecto que exigía atención.

En un par de fluidos movimientos, Levi se despojó del resto de las prendas que cubrían sus piernas, dejándose la camisa puesta en una señal involuntaria de desesperación.

—Siéntate sobre el escritorio—ordenó.

Eren obedeció, tomando asiento sobre el borde del mueble, en una posición sugerente. Sus piernas separadas temblaban con anticipación. Levi se aproximó hasta que se encontró entre sus torneados muslos, ante lo cual le fue inevitable conducir su mano hasta su mandíbula apretando con fuerza para forzarle al contacto visual. Eren suspiró con lascivia ante su toque rudo.

—Chupa—dictaminó Levi, rozando con pálidos dedos el borde de los labios de Eren, quien acató sus órdenes de inmediato. Con las mejillas ruborizadas, Eren empezó a succionar cada uno de sus dedos, delineando su longitud con la punta de su lengua. —Suficiente—masculló Levi, retirando su mano.

Levi estudiando su etérea desnudez, deslizó la áspera palma de su mano por el contorno interior de su muslo, palpando el firme musculo, hasta encontrar su erecta virilidad. Eren soltó un jadeo y se retorció cuando Levi encontró su entrada, tentando en roces circulares sobre el estrecho agujero.

Sin aviso previo, un dedo húmedo penetró en un impulso veloz, haciéndole respingar ante la nueva sensación, desconocida y sumamente incómoda. El interior de Eren era caliente, sofocante, de una manera que quebrantaba los límites normales, y sin embargo Levi sólo pudo encontrarlo más estimulante.

—M-más, por favor—instó Eren, entrecortadamente.

Levi insertó otro dedo con sumo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Los deliciosos sonidos que surgieron de la garganta de Eren, enviaron escalofríos por su espalda.

—Duele—murmuró Eren, para después apretar los dientes. Levi advirtió la forma en que su mandíbula se tensaba fuertemente, por lo que optó por ocupar su mano libre en acariciar los músculos contraídos de su abdomen en un intento para tranquilizarlo.

Movió sus dedos con lentitud, preparándolo. Al agregar el tercer dedo, Eren se cubrió la boca con la mano, sofocando un grito.

—Déjame escucharte, Eren—susurró Levi, acercando su rostro hasta su cuello. Aspiró con fuerza su esencia, aquel olor a almizcle tan atrapante y masculino. —Cuando esté dentro de ti, no quiero que te contengas.

Eren exhaló con fuerza ante su comando, el placer casi doloroso le hacía aruñar la superficie de la mesa. Maniobrando cuidadosamente, Levi colocó las piernas de Eren sobre sus hombros, de modo que la punta de su entrepierna rozara la entrada virgen. El pene de Eren, goteando con líquido preseminal, topaba contra el abdomen de Levi, provocando una fricción placentera ante sus movimientos.

Levi tomó su propia erección, guiándola de modo que pudiese penetrarle con mayor precisión. Escuchó a Eren proferir un grito ante el dolor lacerante, y atisbó gélidas lágrimas descender por sus mejillas encendidas. Le costaba tanto el contenerse, el sentir sus estrechas y cándidas paredes abrazar la punta de su entrepierna, quería destruirlo. Ansiaba omitir la dulzura, lo necesitaba.

—Relájate, será más doloroso si estás tenso—advirtió Levi, con sutileza; para después depositar húmedos besos en su clavícula, ascendiendo, hasta encontrar su mandíbula. Eren cerró los ojos, y gimió, en esta ocasión debido al placer; la voz de Levi detonaba un efecto tranquilizador.

Levi posicionó sus manos en las caderas estrechas de Eren, profundizando en su interior con una suave embestida. Eren exhaló sonoramente, aferrando sus dedos con fuerza a la amplia espalda de Levi, en un punzante apretón.

—¡C-capitán!—clamó Eren, parecía debatirse entre el dolor que se sentía con la intensidad de ser despedazado a la mitad, y el hermoso deleite que implicaban las caderas de Levi al chocar con las suyas.

—Di mi nombre—farfulló Levi entrecortadamente, acelerando el ritmo entre las embestidas, procurando encontrar aquel sitio que lo haría gritar de placer.

Las estocadas se tornaron más brutales, y entonces, de súbito, Eren arqueó la espalda, gimiendo de gozo, dando a entender que Levi había golpeado su próstata. Su juvenil rostro esbozó la expresión más sensual que Levi había visto jamás, los labios entreabiertos, hinchados de tanto mordérselos, el rostro ruborizado, el cabello apelmazándose contra su frente.

—Levi—murmuró Eren, el verde de sus ojos nublado en medio de la abrumadora dicha. —Levi—repitió lentamente, saboreando como su nombre brotaba de su garganta, mientras era arremetido justo en aquel sitio que le hacía retorcerse de placer.

Levi estampó su boca contra la de Eren, silenciándolo en el acto. Sus lenguas se encontraron, enredándose con brutalidad. Caliente. La lengua de Eren era tibia, al igual que su interior, todo en él era la epítome de la calidez, él era la representación del caos mismo, de lo ilícito y lo sumamente delicioso. Sus sutiles gemidos fueron amortiguados por los labios de Levi, que se deslizaban en un frenesí apenas comparable con la cadencia violenta de sus caderas.

De tan sólo pensar que este era el segundo beso del chico, le volvía loco. Levi quería guiarlo, destrozarlo y mostrarle el lado oscuro de entregarse a las necesidades carnales de cuerpo. Sería suyo. Levi lo marcó, mordiendo su labio inferior, atrapándolo entre sus dientes y tirando de él, descendiendo hasta su cuello, para succionar con avidez. Suyo, sólo suyo.

Nuevamente, el cuerpo de Eren se tensó. De ser posible, por unos instantes se volvió aún más estrecho. Se encontraba cerca, y Levi al límite, gruñó con desespero. El placer era demasiado abrumante, fogoso. El apogeo era oscuramente delicioso, y el final parecía arrasar con él con brutalidad. Eren tembló con violencia, y Levi buscó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. El orgasmo les abrasó con una intensidad estremecedora, barriendo con sus sentidos.

Ambos culminaron juntos, Levi en silencio, apretando de su mano, permitió que su semilla colmara a Eren, quien a su vez, se corrió en su estómago, ensuciándole la camisa abierta. De nuevo.

Eren respirando con dificultad, permaneció lánguido con la espalda contra el escritorio, el cálido semen deslizándose por medio de sus muslos vacilantes. Levi, recostado sobre él, enterró la nariz entre sus cabellos marrones, exhalando discontinuamente. Níveas manos vagaron por el torso trigueño, deleitándose ante los movimientos exagerados que el cuerpo exhausto de Eren forjaba al intentar normalizar su respiración.

—Mío—masculló Levi, para después mordisquear su oreja con lisura.

—Suyo—concedió Eren, entre la dicha vertiginosa. Parecía mareado, sus ojos fluctuaban entre parpadeos efímeros.

—No, no—gruñó, en respuesta. Los labios de Levi, vagaron por su rostro, castos y breves besos fueron esparcidos por la piel húmeda de su frente, para continuar en sus mejillas, finalizando en los ángulos ligeros de su quijada. —Si alguna vez quieres que esto se repita, necesitas olvidar las jodidas formalidades.

Eren suspiró, en esta ocasión haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, alzó la cabeza un poco para besarle la boca.

—Tuyo—susurró, contra sus labios.


End file.
